


Lucky break

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Jack, Dean is Missing, Established Relationship, M/M, Tired Sam Winchester, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: It’s been four months since the last time Sam saw Dean. Four painful months, without being able to find his brother.Four months during which he almost find him, several times.





	Lucky break

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Sam gets a lucky break in finding Dean after he disappeared. Whenever he'd searched, he's always arrived too late, Michael having already taken Dean. But this is different. A John Doe was checked in, matching Dean's description. Sam shows up, and when the doctor asks his relation, he says husband. It's not until after the doctors walking him towards the room that he realizes that's the first time he's said that. The rest can just sam talking to dean, waiting for him to wake up from his coma.
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

It’s been four months since the last time Sam saw Dean. Four painful months, without being able to find his brother.

Four months during which he almost found him, several times.

The first time, a bartender recognized Dean after Sam went to see him the day before. When Sam got there, it was already too late, Dean had been gone for two hours.

The second time, he got two calls. Each of them an hour apart. He chose the wrong one.

The third time, Dean called him. He thought he was going crazy when he heard his brother's voice, saying his name over and over and begging him to come get him. But Michael was faster. He can still hear Dean crying every time he closes his eyes.

One time, they’d been staying in the same motel without realizing it.  But sadly for Sam, Michael realized it first, and he was gone in a heartbeat.

The worst is knowing how bad it is for Dean, how his brother desperately needs him. Sometimes he’s able to communicate with Sam, for a few seconds, and each time, Sam can hear the pain in his voice.

He remembers how it was, to be trapped in his own body, in his own mind, while being unable to do anything about it. He remembers how scared he was, how he kept begging for Dean to come, to save him. He remembers when Lucifer was inside, and he had to watch him hurting Dean over and over. He can’t give up on Dean, not now.

"Sam?" Jack asks, shaking Sam slowly to waking him "Sam"

"Hey buddy" Sam says, rubbing his eyes  "What is it ?"

"They found a John Doe that matches Dean's description"

Sometimes he’s jealous of how hopeful Jack still is, even after everything. He knows that the chances of finding Dean waiting patiently for him in a police station or an hospital are practically non-existant.  In other words, impossible.

"Show me that"

Jack smiles before showing him the police report and it does sounds like Dean.  Green eyes, 6’1’’, with a tattoo on his chest. Sadly, it’s not enough to be sure that this is actually Dean. There’s a lot of men matching his description, and Sam can’t count how many times he's walked into an hospital room to find a guy that wasn’t his brother.

"Do you think I should make a pie ? Just in case it’s Dean"

Jack looks so hopeful, so sure, and Sam can’t take that away from him. He nods, giving one last smile before taking the keys for Baby.

All they need to do now is pray.

 

 

"Hi, I’m Sam Winchester, I’m here to see one of your patients, the police brought him in earlier?"

"Oh yeah, are you related?" the receptionist asks, a warm smile on her face. At least the man isn’t dead.

"Yeah, I mean, maybe. My… My husband is missing"

It’s the first time he introduces himself as his husband and not his brother. It doesn’t change anything, or it shouldn’t, but he can feel the tears forming in his eyes because that’s the first time he admits that he didn’t just lose his brother, but his lover as well.

"He’s in room 66"

He thanks her before walking forward into the room, his heart beating in his ears. Please let it be Dean. He needs to see him. He needs his brother.

He gasps as soon as his eyes fall on the man in front of him.

"Dean… " He whispers, carefully putting his hand on top of his. He’s afraid he may disappear suddenly. That all of this is just a dream, like he'd had so many times. But Dean doesn’t move. He stays there, eyes closed, immobile.

Of course the doctors don’t know why he’s in coma, but Sam knows that his body is resting. That after all this time, he needs to gain strength.

So he stays at the hospital, because Dean can wake up anytime soon.

"Can’t believe you have a beard now" He laughs, shaving his brother slowly "It looks good, by the way. Maybe you could let it grow again?" He waits for an answer, even if he knows he won’t have one.

"I didn’t stop looking. Just so you know. I didn’t, not this time. Jack helped me a lot, he’s a really good kid, always trying to do good. He made you pie, several times, when we were looking for you." He laughs again, tears running down his face

"I… I thought I lost you for good. And it would have been my fault again, because you did this for me, didn’t you? It’s fine. I don’t blame you" He rubs his hand against his brother cheeks before leaning forward him and kissing him - their first kiss in so long. "I love you. And I won’t let you down, I promise."


End file.
